My Kyunie
by Hikari Dewi
Summary: Haruskah aku menjadi pedhopillia ? Wonkyu, GS
1. Chapter prolog

**Pairing : Siwon x Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME  
**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

**PROLOG**

"Siwon ayo cepat turun ! sebentar lagi keluarga Cho akan datang !" berteriak dari lantai bawah memanggil anaknya yang sedang berpakaian dikamarnya.

"Ne Eomma !" jawab Siwon sambil berteriak.

Siwon tak henti-hentinya menggerutu seharian ini. Bagaimana tidak ? hari ini dia akan dipertemukan dengan yeoja yang akan menjadi tunangannya dan dia sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana rupa yeoja itu. Bagaimana jika Siwon tidak menyukai pilihan orangtuanya ?

.

.

Keluarga Choi dan Keluarga Cho sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga milik keluarga Choi. Siwon tak henti-hentinya menatap yeoja yang merupakan anak keluarga Choi.

Siwon POV

Ya Tuhan, yeoja ini cantik dan sexy, kalau begitu aku mau jika harus dijodohkan dengan dia

"Siwonie, kenalkan dia Cho Ahra, calon kakak iparmu"

Eh apa maksud Appa ? Calon kakak iparku ? jadi dia bukan Calon istriku ? ah tapi tak masalah, kakaknya saja cantik pasti adiknya jauh lebih cantik, kekeke ~

Aku berkenalan dengan Ahra sambil memasang senyum mautku, ah lihat wajahnya merona. Ternyata Choi Siwon memang sangat mempesona.

"Oh iya, Kapan Kyuhyun kesini ?" Appa bertanya kepada Tn. Cho

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan soalnya dia habis les menyanyi dulu tadi" jawab

"APPA !" tiba-tiba saja suara yeoja cilik mengagetkan kami semua. Kulihat dia berlari menghampiri kami dan berakhir duduk dipangkuan Ahra. Jika kuperhatikan gadis cilik itu imut sekali. Pipinya chubby. Matanya bening besar dan kulitnya putih pucat.

"Wah Kyunie cantik sekali" kata Eomma-ku sambil mencubit pipi chubby yeoja yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Lucu sekali anak itu. Aku jadi gemas.

"Kyunie sekarang umurnya berapa ?" Tanya Appa-ku

"7 tahun Ahjussi" wah ternyata dia masih kecil, tapi kenapa dia bias tinggi seperti itu yah ?

Akhirnya kami pun berbincang-bincang mengenai hal-hal yang harus dipersiapkan mengenai perjodohan yang akan dilaksanakan. Tapi aku masih bingung. Calon tunanganku mana ? kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum datang ?

"Eum, Appa sebenarnya calon tunanganku kapan datangnya ?" akhirnya kutanyakan saja daripada aku penasaran. Keluargaku dan keluarga Cho hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Siwonie kemarilah" memanggilku dan menyuruhku duduk disebelah Ahra yang sedang memangku si kecil Kyuhyun. Karena gemas maka aku mencubit pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Oppa sakit !" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal. Kami semua tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Calon tunanganmu ya Kyunie, Siwonie"

JDERR !

Perkataan Ny. Cho sukses menghentikan tawaku.

WHAT THE … ?!

Ku akui Kyuhyun memang manis dan imut tapi aku bukan pedhopill.

Ya Tuhan apakah keluargaku ini normal ?

Ingin rasanya kubentur-benturkan kepalaku kedinding

**TBC or Delete ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Siwon x Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

**Chapter 1**

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan gontai. Saat ini dia memang masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 Senior High dipedulikannya yeoja-yeoja centil yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Biasanya dia akan membalas panggilan-panggilan itu dengan senyum andalannya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Pikirannya terlalu amburadul (?) untuk saat ini. Dia masih mengingat kejadian tadi malam dimana dia sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang yeoja cilik bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Memikirkannya sungguh membuat siwon pusing. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang berumur 18 tahun dijodohkan dengan anak kelas 3 SD ? mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika teman-temannya tau ?

Drrtt..drrtt..

Getar ponsel mengagetkan Siwon. Segera diambilnya benda mungil yang ada disakunya itu. Ada sms rupanya.

From : Hae-Hyung

Hei Won, kau ada dimana ? aku dan Hyukie ada dikantin.

Cepatlah kesini, kami sudah tidak sabar mendengar ceritamu

'Hhh..' Siwon menghela napas dengan berat. Dia memang sudah memberitahu kepada 2 sahabatnya itu bahwa dia akn dijohkan. Tapi sekarang harus bagaimana ? menceritakannya pada mereka bahwa dia dijodohkan dengan anak kecil ?hah yang benar saja.

.

.

Siwon menghempaskan bokongnya yang ada dikantin dengan lesu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melihatnya menatap Siwon heran.

"kau kenapa Won ?" Tanya Donghae penasaran

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia malah meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja yang ada dihadapannya.

Kesunyian tercipta diantara mereka sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk membuka suara.

"Won, bagaimana acara perjodohannya ?"

"Acaranya lancar" siwon mulai menegakkan tubuhnya

"Apa yeoja itu cantik ?" Tanya Donghae

"Sangat cantik" jawab Siwon

"Bagaimana cirri-cirinya ?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan antusias

"kulitnya putih pucat, matanya bening besar, pipinya chubby, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya mere.."

Plakk !

Plakk !

"Aww Appo" Eunhyuk dan Donghae meringis memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Siwon

"kalian jangan menunjukkan wajah mesum seperti itu !" seru Siwon dengan kesal

"habis cirri-ciri yeoja itu benar-benar sempurna" kata Donghae membela diri

"ne, Hae benar. Membayangkannya saja jadi membuatku ingin mema.."

Plakk !

"Aww" lagi-lagi Siwon memukul kepala Eunhyuk

"Kapan sih kau tidak punya pikiran mesum" Siwon benar-benar kesal.

.

.

"Won, katanya kau ingin mengajak kami bertemu dengan kekasihmu ? tapi kenapa kau malah membawa kami ke elementary School ?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

Ya, saat ini mereka bertiga memang sedang berada di SM Elementary School yang merupakan sekolah Kyuhyun. Siwon disuruh orangtuanya untuk menjemput kekasih kecilnya itu. Dan na'asnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae minta ikut. Tapi Siwon belum member tahu mereka bahwa Kyuhyun merupakan siswi disekolah itu. Biarlah mereka tau sendiri, piker Siwon.

"Apa kekasihmu guru disekolah ini ?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Apa kekasihmu memiliki adik yang bersekolah disini ?" Tanya Donghae

"kalian lihat saja nanti" jawab Siwon malas.

Seorang yeoja cilik berkuncir dua terlihat melangkahkan kakinya dengan ceria sambil berenandung kecil. Siwon yang melihatnya segera memanggil yeoja itu.

"Kyunie !" yeoja yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sosok Siwon yang tak jauh darinya.

"Oppa !" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Siwon.

"Jangan lari-lari Kyu, nanti kau bias jatuh" Siwon mengelus-elus pipi chubby Kyuhyun membuat pipi itu merona.

"Oppa, mereka siapa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah khas anak kecilnya karena dari tadi dia melihat 2 orang namja yang beberapa meter dibelakang Siwon tak henti-hentinya memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan lapar. Siwon yang baru sadar bahwa ia tadi meninggalkan dua sahabatnya dibelakang, segera memanggil mereka untuk mendekat.

"Kyyaaa ! neomu kyeopta"eunhyuk mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Kyuhyun yang merasa ketakutan dengan perilaku Euhyuk tiba-tiba saja menangis

"Huwweeee !"

Plakk ! siwon memukul kepala Eunhyuk.

"kau membuatnya takut pabbo !"

"hehe.. mian, habisnya dia manis sekali sih" kata eunhyuk sambil nyengir

"adik kecil jangan nangis, mana yang sakit ? sini oppa obatin" Donghae berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun tapi yeoja itu malah segera bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Siwon. Donghae melongo melihatnya.

"hiks..oppa, aku takut, hikss.." Kyuhyun mencengkram erat kemeja belakang Siwon.

"Sshh.. uljima ne, jangan takut. Mereka teman oppa" kata Siwon sambil mengusap pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan air mata.

"teman oppa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Ne, kami teman Siwon. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut" kata Donghae memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menganggunk dengan imutnya.

"Nah adik kecil, eonnie-mu mana ?" sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun

"Eonnie bau berangkat tadi pagi ke Jepang. Wae ?" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung

"loh Siwonie, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kekasihmu sudah pergi ke jepang ?" Donghae meminta penjelasan kepada Siwon. Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Ternya selain mesum, 2 sahabatnya juga lemot.

"Jadi kalian belum mengerti ?" Tanya Siwon memasang mimic prihatin

"maksudmu ?" EunHae bertanya dengan kompak

"kekasihku ya gadis kecil ini"

WHAT ?!

EunHae memlototkan matanya.

Mereka menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Apakah keluarga Choi habis terbentur kepalanya ? batin mereka

.

.

"oppa , aku mau ice cream" kata Kyuhyun manja.

Saat ini WonKyu dan Eunhae sedang berada di mengancam tidak mau pulang jika tidak ketaman lebih dulu.

"Kyu mau rasa apa ?" Tanya Siwon lembut

"Vanilla" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mata berbinar

"kalau begitu Kyu tunggu disini ne ? biar oppa yang beli"

"Neeee" Kyuhyun mengangguk-aggukan kepalanya membuat kuncirannya bergerak kesana-kemari. Setelah itu Siwon langsung melesat untuk membeli ice cream.

Dan disini tinggallah Kyuhyun dengan EunHae.

"Kyu, kenapa kau manis sekali ?" Donghae mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"benarkah ?" Tanya Kyuhyun merona

"Kyu, kau menggairahkan sekali" Eunhyuk ikut mendekati Kyuhyun

"Menggairahkan itu apa oppa ?" kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Ya Tuhan ! tak sadarkah kau Kyu bahwa 2 namja didepanmu itu sedang melihatmu dengan tatapan mesum karena sikapmu itu ?

EunHae tak henti-hentinya memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu mempesona. Mereka tidak pernah tau jika ada sosok anak kecil yang ehm-menggoda-ehm seperti ini.

"OPPa !" Kyuhyun mengagetkan mereka

"Eh n-ne ?" jawab EunHae yang sudah sadar dari fantasinya tentang Kyuhyun

"Menggairahkan itu apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

Tapi belum sempat mereka menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dahulu melihat Siwon. Senyum lebar terukir jelas diwajahnya kala melihat Siwon membawa 1 cup besar ice cream.

.

.

Setelah lama bermain ditaman, akhirnya mereka semua pulang. Eunhyuk pulang bersam Donghae, sedangkan Siwon tentu saja bersama kekasih kecilnya.

Di dalam mobil, Siwon tidak berbicara apapun pada Kyuhyun. Itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal karena Kyuhyun paling tidak suka didiamkan.

"oppa" panggil Kyu lirih tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Siwon

"Ne" jawab Siwon, tapi pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan karena saat ini dia sedang menyetir

"Eum a-anu oppa, menggairahkan itu apa ?"

Ckitt !

Siwon merem mobilnya mendadak. Untung saja saat itu jalanan sedang sepi.

Seketika itu juga Siwon menatap Kuhyun dengan Horor

"K-Kyu, siapa yang memberitahumu kata-kata seperti itu ?"

"Eunhyuk oppa, dia bilang aku ini menggairahkan" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan polosnya.

'LEE HYUKJAE SIALAN !' batin siwon merutuki Eunhyuk.

**TBC**

**Gomawo udah mau reviews :**

**Fitri MY****#****#****AiiuRyeong9****#****#****JungJaema****# ****Mayumi Fujika****#****lovegood cherry****#****Ifa Cho-i****#****Blackyuline****#****miszshanty05**

**Buat :  
blackyuline : kenapa GS ? soalnya aku belum dapat fell buat bikin yang yaoi**

**Mayumi Fujika**** : buat umur wonie udah dijawab dichap ini **


	3. Chapter 2

**Pairing : Siwon x Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

**Chapter 2**

Pagi itu Siwon sudah berada dikediaman keluarga Cho. Dia disuruh ibunya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan. Siwon sama sekali tidak keberatan karena selama ini Kyuhyun selalu bersikap manis dan nurut kepadanya.

Perlahan Siwon membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Karena dia sudah mendapatkan ijin dari untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, Siwon dapat melihat seorang malaikat manis sedang bergelung didalam selimut. Siwon tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Kyuhyun memang sangat manis.

'andai saja dia seumuran denganku, aku pasti langsung menikahinya' batin Siwon nelangsa.

Siwon mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Dibelainya pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Pipi itu terasa sangat lembut lihatlah bibir itu terbuka sedikit. Seolah mengundangnya untuk melumatnya. Siwon menelan ludahnya gugup dan seketika itu juga dia menarik tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun.

'aku tidak mau jadi pedhopil !' jerit siwon dalam hati

Dengan ragu, Siwon mulai mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun lagi

"Kyu ayo bangun" Siwon mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun

"Eungghh" Kyu melenguh pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya diguncangkan seseorang. Kyuhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya khas anak kecil bangun tidur.

"Wonie oppa" ujarnya setelah matanya sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas

"Ne, ini oppa" Siwon tersenyum manis menampilkan kedua dimple-nya

"oppa sedang apa disini ?" Kyuhyun bangun untuk mendudukkan dirinya

"oppa ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

"jinja ?" mata Kyuhyun bebinar mendengarnya

"Ne, makanya sekarang Kyu mandi dulu" Siwon mengacak surai lembut Kyuhyun

"oppa !" Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu mengerucutkan . sedangkan Siwon yang melihatnya malah terkikik geli

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berada dimobil Siwon.

"oppa mau mengajakku kemana ?" tanya Kyuhyun

"eum, bagaimana kalau terserah Kyu saja ?" kata Siwon sambil tetap fokus menyetir

"kalau gitu kita ke game center ne oppa ?" Kyuhyun menarik-narik kemeja samping Siwon dengan antusias

"baiklah" Siwon tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona seperti kepiting rebus. Ya ampun Kyu ! kau ini masih kecil. Kenapa sikapmu seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta ?

.

.

Siwon tak henti-hentinya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah sangat bosan menemani Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak ? mereka sudah 5 jam di game center. Kyuhyun tak pernah bosan mencoba semua permainan yang ada disitu. Sedangkan Siwon ? dia hanya duduk sambil menonton Kyuhyun bermain game. Karena seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Siwon tidak bisa bermain game.

"Kyu, ayo berhenti mainnya" Siwon menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun

"..."

"Kyu, ayo kita pergi dari sini"

"..."

"Kyu"

GAME OVER !

"Yak Oppa ! kau ini menyebalkan sekali ! gara-gara Oppa aku jadi kalah kan ?!" Kyuhyun berteriak didepan muka Siwon yang sontak membuat Siwon sedikit mundur.

Hell ? Siwon baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun semenakutkan ini saat marah.

Dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas dan menjambaki rambutnya yang dikepang dua.

Dengan takut-takut Siwon memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti menjambaki rambutnya.

"nah, karena kau sudah kalah sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini ne ?" rayu Siwon

"Ani ! aku harus mengulangi game bodoh lagi, aku tidak mau pergi sebelum menang !" tegas Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya melongo mendengarnya. Aigo, kekasihnya ini benar-benar maniak game !

.

.

Setelah 2 jam menunggu akhirnya Siwon bisa mengajak Kyuhyun pergi dari game center. Dan sekarang mereka ada di restaurant cepat saji karena sehabis bermain game tadi Kyuhyun merengek lapar, oleh karena itu dia tidak mau menunggu lama untuk makan.

"Oppa kenapa makanannya lama sekali ? aku sudah sangat lapar" Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Sabar Kyu, apa kau lupa bahwa pelayannya baru saja meninggalkan meja kita ?" Siwon berusaha sabar meladeni Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon sekarang mulai tahu bahwa sifat Kyuhyun tidak semanis wajahnya. Kalau boleh dibilang, Kyuhyun itu nakal untuk yeoja yang seumuran dengannya.

10 menit kemudian, makanan yang mereka tunggu dating. Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan gembira. Dia langsung memakan makanan itu dengan rakut sampai membuat pipinya yang chubby semakin menggembung. Siwon terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang makan. Satu kata untuk Kyuhyun. Menggemaskan.

"Siwon !" sebuah suara membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun serempak menoleh

"Yoona" kata Siwon dengan gembira

Perlu diketahui bahwa sejak masuk Senior High School, Siwon sudah menyukai Yoona yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Tapi sayangnya Yoona tidak mengetahui hal itu karena Siwon sedikit gengsi jika harus mengutarakan perasaannya duluan kepada seorang Yeoja.

"sedang apa kau disini Yoong ?" Tanya Siwon

"aku ingin makan ditempat ini, tapi kulihat mejanya sudah penuh semua" Yoona menjawab dengan mimic sedih. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah lampu (?) muncul dikepala Siwon.

"bagaimana kalau kau bergabung denganku saja ?" Tanya Siwon antusias

"ah ne, aku mau" Yoona segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Siwon. Saat itu Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal melihat kekasihnya terlihat akrab dengan yeoja yang bernama Yoona itu.

"Siwon, yeoja cilik ini siapa ?" Tanya Yoona penasaran.

Siwon yang baru menyadari ada Kyuhyun disitu jadi gelagapan. Dia harus jawab apa ? tidak mungkin kan dia jujur kepada Yoona ?

"namaku Cho Kyuhyun, eonnie" jawab Kyuhyun mewakili Siwon

"Wah, namamu manis sekali Kyu, cocok dengan orangnya" kata Yoona sambil tersenyum

"Eonnie, sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Wonie oppa" kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Siwon dan Yoona terdiam

"Me-memang kenapa Kyu ?" Tanya Yoona gugup

"karena Wonie oppa itu pacarku !" Siwon tersedak minumannya saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai tidak tenang ditempat duduknya.

"hhmmfftt… hahahahaa.." Yoona malah tertawa, membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun memandangnya aneh

"apa kau setampan itu Choi Siwon sampai yeoja cilik seperti dia saja ingin menjadi kekasihmu ?" Yoona berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Siwon hanya meringis kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang memajukan bibir merahnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa yeoja cilik itu tengah kesal.

.

.

Hari semakin larut. Akhirnya Siwon mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang meskipun Yeoja cilik itu terus merengek masih ingin bersama Siwon. Apalagi Kyuhyun tau bahwa Siwon akan mengantar Yoona pulang.

Tapi bukannya mengantar Yoona pulang, Yoona malah meminta Siwon untuk menemaninya ke Sungai Han. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berdua dipinggir Sungai Han. Membuat Siwon lupa bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Yoong" Siwon memanggil Yoona pelan

"Ne"

"apakah namjachingumu tidak akan marah jika dia tahu kita berduaan disini ?" Yoona tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"aku belum memiliki namjachingu"

"benarkah ?" siwon benar-benar tidak bias menyembunyikan raut bahagianya

"Ne" jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum manis.

'karena aku masih menunggumu Choi Siwon' lanjut Yoona dalam hati.

**TBC**

Gomawo yang udah nyempetin diri buat reviews


	4. Chapter 3

**Pairing : Siwon x Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

**Chapter 3**

Siang itu Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Wajahnya terus ditekuk. Mau tau kenapa ? karena Choi Siwon tidak bisa menjemput Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Alhasil sesampainya dirumah, dia langsung mengurung didalam kamarnya.

"Chagi, ayo makan nak" Nyonya Cho terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk kamar Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"Aniyo !" Kyuhyun kecil berteriak dari dalam kamarnya

"Tapi Kyunie belum makan sejak pulan sekolah, eomma tidak mau kalau nanti Kyunie sakit" Nyonya Cho masih membujuk Kyuhyun dengan sabar. Ia sangat khawatir pada Kyuhyun. Ini sudah malam, tapi Kyuhyun belum makan sebutir nasi pun.

"Biarin !" Kyuhyun kecil sangat keras kepala. Membuat Nyonya Cho menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

'Sepertinya hanya Siwon harapanku' batin Nyonya Cho.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengunyah makanannya dengan penuh semangat. Pipinya yang chubby makin terlihat menggembung karena makanan yang ada dimulutnya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang makan dengan wajah gembira. Kenapa bisa ? tentu saja bisa karena saat ini si tampan Choi Siwon sedang menemaninya makan. Awalnya Siwon sempat menolak permintaan Nyonya Cho untuk datang kerumahnya karena saat itu ia sedang berkunjung ke apartement Yoona. Tapi karena Nyonya Cho terus memohon, akhirnya Siwon luluh juga.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Kyu" Siwon terkekeh melihat cara makan Kyuhyun

"Ahu hahar hoha" ujar Kyuhyun tidak jelas. Wajar saja, mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara" Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas

"Aku lapar Oppa" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi setelah makanan dimulutnya habis

"Kalau Kyunie lapar kenapa tadi tidak mau makan heum ?"

"Aku kan ingin makan ditemani Oppa" jawab Kyuhyun dengan polosnya

"Kau ini ada-ada saja"

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersenandung kecil. Saat ini ia sangat senang, karena kemarin Siwon berjanji akan menjemputnya dan mengajaknya pergi ke taman ria. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun tengah menunggu Siwon sambil bermain ayunan yang ada di taman sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun kecil tampak mulai bosan. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari 1 jam dia menunggu Siwon. Pemuda itu sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Hiks.. eomma, hiks" Kyuhyun kecil mulai menangis. Bagaimanapun sekolah sudah sepi. Ia takut sendirian.

"Hiks.. Kyunie takut eomma, hiks"

.

.

Siwon tampak sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Ia sudah terlambat untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun pasti akan marah padanya.

"Siwonie !" merasa namanya dipanggil, Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya. Yoona tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum yang amat manis.

"Antar aku ke mall ne ?" Yoona bertanya dengan nada lembut. Membuat jantung Siwon berdetak lebih cepat

"Ne"

Yoona segera menggandeng lengan kekar Siwon.

Satu kesalahan telah kau buat Choi Siwon.

.

.

Kyuhyun kecil masih terus menangis. Dia tidak lagi mengharapkan Siwon datang. Dia hanya ingin pulang. Dia tidak mau sendirian disekolah, dia takut. Choi Siwon memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Harusnya dia sadar bahwa supir keluarga Cho tidak akan menjemput Kyuhyun karena dirinya telah meminta ijin untuk mengajak Kyuhyun ke taman ria.. dan yang harus Siwon ingat, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bisa menghubungi keluarganya di rumah. Anak kecil belum boleh menggunakan ponsel.

Saat itu seorang satpam tampak hendak menutup gerbang sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis kecil yang tengah duduk diayunan. Mau tidak mau diapun menghampiri gadis kecil itu, yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang nak ?"

Kyuhyun kecil mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih dipenuhi air mata.

"Kyu mau pulang Ahjussi, antarkan Kyu pulang" Kyuhyun kecil tampak memohon. Merasa kasihan, satpam itu pun bersedia mengantar Kyuhyun pulang.

.

.

"Eomma !" Kyuhyun berteriak saat memasuki rumahnya. Mendengar panggilan anaknya, membuat sang Eomma segera berlari.

"Baby, kau sudah pulang ? mana Choi Siwon ?" Tanya Nyonya Cho

"Bukankankah kau satpam disekolah anakku ?" Nyonya Cho terlihat bingung saat melihat seorang namja berumur 30-an berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum.

"Ne Nyonya, saya melihat anak anda sedang menangis di taman sekolah. Jadi saya mengantarkan anak anda pulang" ujar namja tersebut

"Ah kalau begitu terimakasih banyak nak" ucap Nyonya Cho sambil tersenyum

"Ne, baiklah saya pulang dulu" namja itu pamit pulang

"Hati-hati nak"

.

.

Tuan Cho segera bergegas menuju kantor Tuan Choi setelah mendapat telpon dari istrinya bahwa Siwon tidak menjemput Kyuhyun.

Cklek !

Tuan Choi mengalihkan pandangannya dari setumpuk berkas yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Dia tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. Tuan Choi segera bangkit untuk menghampiri tamunya.

"Senang melihatmu datang kesini Cho" ujar Tuan Choi ramah

"Aku kesini untuk membicarakan hubungan anak kita" Tuan Choi mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nada dingin Tuan Cho

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tuan Choi terlihat bingung

"Aku tau anakku memang masih kecil, tapi bukan berarti anakmu bisa mempermainkan anakku" Tuan Cho memandang pria didepannya dengan tajam

"Jika anakmu tidak mau dijodohkan dengan anakku, itu tidak masalah. Tapi anakmu tidak berhak menyakiti Kyuhyunku !"

"Aa kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik Cho" Tuan Choi tampak gelagapan

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Permisi" Tuan Cho segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kerja Tuan Choi.

'Choi Siwon !' Tuan Choi menggeram menyebut nama anaknya

.

.

"Yeobo kau sudah pulang" Nyonya Choi heran melihat suaminya sudah pulang. Padahal ini masih jam 5 sore.

"Mana Siwon ?"

"Eh ? tentu aja mengajak Kyunie jalan-jalan kan ?" Nyonya Choi tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan suaminya.

"Hubungi dia dan cepat suruh dia pulang !" tegas Tuan Choi membuat istrinya sedikit takut.

.

.

Siwon dan Yoona tampak berjalan bergandengan sambil berjalan menyusuri pertokoan yang ada disebuah mall. Yoona menarik tangan Siwon untuk masuk ke sebuah toko boneka.

"Ini lucu yah Siwonie" Yoona menunjukkan sebuah boneka panda. Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Siwon memperhatikan boneka-boneka yang ada disekitarnya. Dia melihat sebuah boneka Pikachu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Siwon tersenyum melihat boneka Pikachu yang sekarang sedang dia pegang.

'Lucu sekali. Seperti Kyuhyun' batin Siwon.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon dan Yoona menuju kasir untuk membayar boneka yang mereka beli. Kenyataannya sih hanya Siwon yang membayar.

"Siwonie, sebenarnya boneka Pikachu itu untuk siapa ?" Yoona bertanya dengan penuh selidik

"Untuk saudaraku yang masih kecil" jawab Siwon enteng. Yoona hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti

.

.

Drrtt..drrtt..

Getar ponsel mengagetkan Siwon yang saat itu sedang makan disebuah café bersama Yoona.

Eomma is calling

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya melihat tulisan itu muncul dilayar ponselnya. Segera ditekannya tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseo .. ne eomma.. wae ?... ah ne aku segera pulang" dengan buru-buru Siwon meraih tasnya

"Mianhae Yoong, aku harus pulang, kau tenang saja, aku yang akan membayar semuanya" meskipun dengan berat hati, Siwon meninggalkan Yoona. Yoona menatap kepergian Siwon dengan wajah ditekuk.

'Aish menyebalkan !' rutuk Yoona

.

.

"Kau habis darimana saja Siwon ?!" baru saja Siwon masuk kerumahnya tapi sang appa sudah membentaknya

"A-aku" Siwon terlihat ketakutan

"Kau sudah mempermalukan appa pada Tuan Cho !"

"Yeobo tenanglah, dengarkan alasan Siwon dulu" Nyonya Choi mengusap punggung tuan Choi. Berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Sekarang lekas pergi dan minta maaf kerumah tuan Cho" tegas Tuan Choi kemudian meninggalkan anak dan istrinya diruang depan.

"Eomma" Siwon memanggil Eomma-nya dengan nada memelas

"Appa-mu benar Siwonie, ini salahmu" Nyonya Choi berkata dengan lembut. Mendengar itu membuat Siwon mendecak sebal kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

.

.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan wajah frustasi. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Siwon sadar dia memang salah. Harusnya ia menjemput Kyuhyun bukannya malah menemani Yoona.

'Aish !' Siwon mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Siwon melirik tas sekolahnya yang masih berada di bangku yang ada disampingnya. Kemudian sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya.

'Boneka Pikachu tadi pasti akan membuat Kyuhyun memaafkanku'

.

.

"Wonie Oppa !" Kyuhyun berteriak kegirangan saat melihat Siwon berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun berlari kearahnya.

"Jangan lari-lari, nanti Kyunie jatuh" Siwon mengusap pipi Chubby Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Maafkan Oppa ne tidak bisa menjemout Kyunie"

"Ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Oh iya, Oppa punya sesuatu buat Kyunie" Siwon merogoh tas sekolahnya

"Apa Oppa ?" Kyuhyun terlihat penasaran

"Taraaa !" Siwon mengeluarkan boneka Pikachu. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung meraih boneka itu dari tangan Siwon.

"Waa lucunya" mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang

"Ne, seperti Kyunie" Siwon mengacak surai Kyuhyun

"Kau datang juga" Tubuh Siwon menegang mendengar suara tuan Cho

"A-annyeong Ahjussi" kelihatan sekali bahwa Siwon gugup

"A-aku kesini ingin meminta maaf Ahjussi. Tadi aku ada tugas sekolah mendadak dan tidak sempat menjemput Kyuhyun. Ponselku juga mati sehingga tidak bisa menghubungi Ahjumma. Jeongmal mianhaeyo" sambung Siwon kemudian sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali. Benar-benar pintar berbohong.

"Benarkah ?" Tuan Cho bertanya dengan penuh selidik

"N-ne Ahjussi" Siwon menjawab dengan terbata

"Appa, Wonie Oppa memberikaknku boneka yang sangat lucu" celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Tuan Cho menatap putrinya yang sedang memeluk sebuah boneka. Melihat wajah gembira anaknya membuat Tuan Cho tersenyum.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan, tapi jangan harap untuk lain kali" Tuan Cho menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang lebih bersahabat

"Terimakasih Ahjussi" Siwon tersenyum lega.

.

.

"Oppa" Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon dengan manja. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk disofa yang ada diruang keluarga.

"Ne" Siwon mengusap-usap rambut Kyuhyun

"Memangnya kalau orang pacaran harus tinggal bersama yah ?"

"Kenapa Kyunie bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Tadi Kyunie menonto televise, dan orang pacaran itu tinggal bersama" jawab Kyuhyun dengan polosnya

"Oh, sepertinya jaman sekarang memang sudah banyak yang seperti itu" tangan Siwon masih setia mengusap surai Kyuhyun

"Kalau begitu Kyunie juga ingin tinggal bersama Wonie Oppa" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan antusias. Membuat Siwon membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Siwonie ?" Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar suara itu. Ia lupa bahwa sedari tadi Tuan Cho ada diruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

**TBC**

Annyeong memberdeul ^^

Tolong jangan gebukin Mei karena sudah menelantarkan ff ini oke ?

Tadinya Mei engga berniat melanjutkan ff ini. Mau tau kenapa ? karena banyak yang bilang kalau Mei ngikutin cerita author lain. Tapi beneran deh cerita ini asli, murni milik Mei.

Tapi stelah difikir-fikir, ternyata banyak juga readers yang minta ff ini dilanjut. Jadi Mei engga mau ngecewain mereka

Buat masaalah ide cerita, ya namanya juga orang baik disengaja atau tidak pasti ada kemiripan antara orang satu dengan yang lainnya. Begitupun jalan fikiran author tentang isi cerita ff ini. Jadi mohon banget jangan bilang Mei Plagiat yah ? dibilang plagiat tuh rasanya sakiiiittt banget. Jika cerita diawal mirip dengan cerita author yang kalian maksud maka Mei minta maaf banget. Tapi Mei berani jamin bahwa cerita selanjutnya engga akan mirip sama sekali.

Jeongmal Gomawo buat readers yang udah suka sama ff milik mei. Mei engga maksa kalian buat review kok, tapi kalau ada yang review bakal Mei doa'in cepet dapet jodoh deh :D

Sekian curhat Mei ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Pairing : Siwon x Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

**Chapter 3**

Siwon menatap sebuah apartemen dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kesebelah kanan. Seorang gadis cilik berkuncir kuda tampak asik menjilati permennya yang berwarna-warni.

Siwon mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kedepan. Sedikit meringis mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Kalian masih ingat bukan ? Kyuhyun ingin tinggal bersama Siwon, dan benar saja orangtua Kyuhyun dan orangtua Siwon langsung menuruti keinginan bocah manis itu. Lalu apakah Siwon setuju ? oh ayolah, kalian juga pasti tahu kalau dia harus menuruti semua perintah orangtuanya jika tidak ingin ditenggelamkan di sungai han oleh appa-nya.

.

.

Siwon menata pakaian yang dibawa oleh dirinya dan Kyuhyun dari rumah ke lemari yang ada dikamar mereka. Perlu kalian tahu bahwa diapartemen itu hanya ada satu kamar, kenapa ? jawabannya mudah saja. Agar Siwon lebih memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa" Kyuhyun menarik-narik ujung kemeja Siwon

"Hm" gumam Siwon sambil malanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Kenapa eomma tidak ikut ?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya. Siwon berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah berpipi chubby dihadapannya.

"Katanya Kyunie ingin tinggal bersama oppa, kenapa sekarang malah menanyakan eomma heum ?" Siwon mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut

"Tapi Kyunie juga mau sama eomma" Kyuhyun mulai merajuk membuat Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kyuhyun memang masih kecil. Jadi yang dimaksud tinggal bersama Siwon berarti tinggal bersama orangtuanya juga, bukannya disuruh tinggal berdua di apartemen. Aish, dua keluarga itu benar-benar berimajinasi tinggi. Menyamakan mereka dengan sepasang kekasih yang sudah dewasa.

.

.

Siwon menatap miris gadis kecil yang sedang tidur dikasur mereka. Diusapnya pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang masih meninggalkan jejak air mata.

"Hhh.." Siwon menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun terus menangis. Gadis itu ingin pulang, tapi tidak bisa.

Saat mendengar keinginan Kyuhyun tadi sebenarnya dengan senang hati Siwon langsung menghubungi orangtuanya maupun orangtua Kyuhyun. Tapi apa jawaban yang didapatkan olehnya ? kedua belah pihak tidak percaya padanya. Mereka malah menuduh Siwon tidak memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik makanya bocah itu ingin pulang. Haduh, malang benar nasibmu Choi Siwon.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak ? dia baru bisa tidur jam 2 pagi karena Kyuhyun terus menangis ingin pulang. Untung saja setelah dibacakan sebuah dongeng akhirnya bocah itu mau tidur.

Siwon menghempaskan bokongnya kebangku miliknya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya kemeja yang ada didepannya kemudian meletakkan kepalanya yang terasa berat diatas lipatan tangannya.

"Hoaaamm" Siwon menguap. Dia benar-benar mengantuk saat ini.

"Yak Siwon ! pagi-pagi sudah tidur !" sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat Siwon mengerang

"Hey kau kenapa ?" orang yang menepuk Siwon tadi ternyata Donghae. Donghae mulai menatap Siwon khawatir. Pasalnya sahabatnya itu tidak pernah seperti ini.

Siwon membasuh mukanya dengan air yang berasal dari wastafel. Ditatapnya cermin yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan ngeri. Dicermin itu bisa ia lihat dengan jelas kantung berwarna hitam yang menghiasi kedua matanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu kurang tidur Won ?" Tanya Donghae yang saat itu berdiri disamping Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafasnya berat kemudian menceritakan dari awal saat dia dimarahi appa-nya karena tidak menjemput Kyuhyun, kemudian permintaan Kyuhyun yang ingin tinggal bersamanya sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menangis karena ingin pulang.

Mendengar cerita Siwon membuat Donghae menatap namja didepannya prihatin.

'Untung keluargaku normal' batin Donghae

.

.

Kyuhyun kecil menatap sendu melihat teman-temannya yang sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Biasanya ia juga membawa bekal buatan eomma-nya, tapi sekarang kan dia tinggal bersama Siwon jadi… yah kalian pasti mengerti.

"Kyuhyunie kenapa tidak makan ?" seorang namja cilik bergigi kelinci menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disebelahnya

"Hiks..hiks" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, gadis itu malah terisak

" Eh ? Kyunie kenapa menangis ?" Sungmin terlihat gelagapan

"Huweeee.. Kyunie lapar tapi Kyunie tidak membawa bekal" Kyuhyun mulai menangis

"Aa.. Uljima ne, Kyunie makan bekal punya Minie saja" Sungmin berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan bekalnya yang masih utuh kearah Kyuhyun

"Eh ? tapi nanti Minie lapar hiks.. Kyunie tidak mau Minie Kelaparan hikss.." kata Kyuhyun sesenggukan

"Eum bagaimana kalau kita makan bekal ini bersama-sama ?" tawar Sungmin

"Ah ne" seketika itu juga senyum cerah menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun meskipun pipinya masih basah oleh air mata.

.

.

"Hyung, bisakah kalian menjemput Kyuhyun ? aku ada janji dengan Yoona" Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap Siwon dengan alis terangkat satu.

'Apa anak ini cari mati ?' Tanya Donghae dalam hati

"Apa dia tidak takut mati ?' batin Eunhyuk

"Yak Hyung ! jangan menatapku seperti itu ! asal orangtuaku dan orangtua Kyuhyun tidak tahu, semua pasti aman" Siwon memasang puppy eyes-nya membuat dua namja yang ada dihadapannya merasa ingin muntah

"Ayolah Hyung" bujuk Siwon lagi

"Jika kami bersedia, apa imbalan untuk kami ?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Kalian perhitungan sekali sih ! aku ini sahabat kalian" dengus Siwon

"Pekerjaan ini memiliki resiko yang cukup berbahaya, jadi kami ingin mendapatkan imbalan yang setimpal" kata Donghae membuat Eunhyuk yang ada disebelahnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan mentraktir kalian selama seminggu" Ucap Siwon pasrah

.

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung keluar dari mobil saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolahnya dengan kepala ditundukkan serta bibir dimajukan beberapa centi.

"Annyeong Kyunie" sapa Eunhae saat mereka sudah sampai didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Annyeong Oppadeul"

"Nah, ayo kita pulang" Eunhyuk bermaksud meraih tangan mungil Kyuhyun tapi dengan cepat bocah itu malah memundurkan tubuhnya

"Aniyo, Kyunie ingin pulang bersama Wonie Oppa"

"Tapi Wonie oppa sedang sibuk, jadi Kyunie pulang bersama kami saja ne ?" bujuk Donghae sambil mendekati Kyuhyun

"Tapi Wonie oppa sudah janji akan menjemput Kyunie" kata Kyuhyun dengan raut ingin menangis

"Iya, tapi kan dia sedang sibuk" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan iba

"Hiks, Wonie oppa hikss.. tidak menepati janjinya lagi hikss.." Kyuhyun kecil mulai menangis. Dia sangat ingin pulang bersama Siwon.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk merasa kasihan melihat Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya memang sudah keterlaluan. Harusnya dia tahu bahwa anak seumuran Kyuhyun sangat ingin dimanja

"Ssshh.. Uljima" Donghae menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun

.

.

Saat ini Eunhae sedang berada diapartemen milik Wonkyu. Mereka tidak tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri diapartemen sebesar itu.

"Oppa" Kyuhyun menarik-narik lengan baju Donghae yang saat itu sedang menonton televisi dengan Eunhyuk

"Waeyo Kyu ?" Tanya Donghae lembut

"Kyunie ngantuk oppa" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada merengek

"Kalau begitu Kyunie tidur saja" Kali ini Eunhyuk yang berbicara

"Tapi Kyunie mau tidur bersama Wonie oppa" pernyataan seperti itu memang terdengar sepele. Tapi percayalah, bahwa duo namja yang biasanya yadong itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Kasihan sekali bocah manis ini" batin Eunhyuk

"Eum, bagaimana kalau Kyunie tidur bersama oppa dulu ? kalau Wonie oppa datang maka oppa akan membangunkan Kyunie" tawar Donghae

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Ayo sini" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera naik keatas sofa kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur dengan kepala beralaskan paha Donghae. Donghae membelai rambut panjang Kyuhyun dengan lembut membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

"Hae" panggil Eunhyuk pelan. Takut membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Ne" jawab Donghae

"Siwon tega sekali ya" kata Eunhyuk lirih

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap jam yang ada diruangan itu dengan gelisah. Ini sudah jam 10 malam tapi Siwon belum pulang. Kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan ke kamarnya oleh Donghae beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menghubungi Siwon ?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae

"Ne, kau benar. Aku akan menghubungi kuda pabo itu"

Donghae merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Donghae baru saja membuka daftar kontak diponselnya saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Ingat pulang eoh ?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada sinis saat melihat Siwon masuk dengan tersenyum

"Apa maksudmu hyung ?" Tanya Siwon bingung

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Eunhyuk malah meraih tangan Donghae untuk mengajaknya pulang.

"Kau keterlaluan Choi" desis Donghae saat melewati Siwon membuat Siwon semakin bingung. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar tidak sadar akan kesalahannya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Siwon lebih memilih menuju ke kamarnya. Siwon tersenyum saat melihat seorang bocah berparas manis sedang tidur dengan wajah seperti malaikat. Didekatinya bocah berpipi chubby itu. Dibelainya surai halus yang berwarna kecoklatan kemudian dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun.

"Mimpi indah Kyu"

**TBC**

**Balasan reviews :**

Amanda Wu : Oke Chingu, ini udah lanjut ^^

Ratnasparkyu : Nan-gwenchana :) iya bener, Wondad minta digatak :D

Shin Min Hyo : ini udah lanjut ^^

Anata Cho : Wah, gomawo ne :) ini udah lanjut ^^

Gisella : iya wondad emang sekarang lagi nyebelein *digampar, Yoona jahat engga yah ? liat nanti ne, hehe.. gomawo buat semangatnya ^^ *peyukgisella

Casanova Indah : Ne, gomawo ^^

Sr Imnida : Murni dong, gomawo ne ^^

Simbaa : Amin :D iya bener wondad ngeselin, mentang-mentang kyumom masih bocah :D

OktavLuvJaejoong : hohoho.. jangan emosi chingu, Mei jadi takut *ngumpetdiketekwondad, tenang itu ada bagiannya ^^

Anin Arlunerz : Wah Chingu ketauan yadong *dtabokanin

Guest : hhaa.. gomaw chingu ^^

Jmhyewon : harusnya Mei yang bilang gomawo karena chingu udah mau baca ff ini :) ini udah tinggal bersama kok ^^

Cho Fikyu : gomawo udah setia nunggu ff punya Mei ^^

MyDecember : padahal kalau Mei jadi Kyu sih engga bakal mempan disogok pake Pikachu, mempannya pake ciuman wondad *dirajam

Vihyun : iya bener, tapi kalau wondad engga mau dijodohin nanti ceritanya engga bakal jadi dong *plakk

**Buat yang login Mei balasnya di PM :)**

**Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca ff Mei yang gaje ini apalagi yang udah berbaik hati mau menyempatkan jarinya (?) untuk review, I love you all *peyukreaderssatusatu**


	6. Chapter 5

**Pairing : Siwon x Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

Siwon segera memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas saat bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Tak dihiraukannya ajakan yang Yoona yang minta ditemani ke toko buku. Biar bagaimanapun, Siwon tidak mau terlalu kelihatan bahwa dirinya menyukai Yoona. Ia harus menjaga harga dirinya.

Sudah diputuskan bahwa Siwon akan menjemput Kyuhyun dan mengajak bocah manis itu ke kedai ice cream. Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena kemarin tidak menjemput Kyuhyun.

.

.

"KUI XIAN !"

Seorang bocah berkebangsaan China tampak berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang bermain ayunan ditaman sekolah. Kyuhyun melihat kearah Zhou Mi dan tersenyum lebar.

"Waeyo Mimi ?"

"Eng, aku belum mengerti PR matematika yang tadi diberikan oleh Han-Seonsaengnim. Bisakah Kui Xian membantuku ?" tanya Zhoui Mi

"Ah ne, ayo Kyunie bantu" Kyuhyun segera turun dari ayunannya dan menghampiri Zhou Mi

"Kyunie tidak mengajak Minie" rengek Sungmin membuat Zhou Mi memutar bola matanya

"Kau kan punya kaki Lee Sungmin, kalau mau ikut ya ikut saja" dengus Zhou Mi

"Ah Mimi benar, sebaiknya kita kerjakan saja PR-nya bersama-sama eotte ?" tawar Kyuhyun

"Ne !" Sungmin mengangguk dengan sangat antusias

Mereka bertiga melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku panjang yang ada banyak disekitar situ agar lebih nyaman mengerjakan PR. Baru sekitar 10 menit bocah-bocah itu mengerjakan tugasnya, Siwon sudah menghampiri mereka. Ingin menjemput Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie ayo pulang" ajak Siwon

Kyuhyun yang biasanya sangat antusias saat Siwon menjemputnya, entah kenapa kali ini malah merasa biasa saja.

"Nanti dulu Oppa, Kyunie sedang membantu Mimi dan Minie"

"Tapi Kyu.."

"Ahjussi berisik ! apa Ahjussi tidak lihat bahwa kami sedang sibuk ?" Zhou Mi langsung memotong kata-kata Siwon membuat Siwon mendelik karena dipanggil Ahjussi. Hell, apa dia terlihat setua itu ?

"Ne, Mimi benar. Sebaiknya Ahjussi membelikan kami minum, kami haus"

Siwon membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Tadi bocah yang mirip koala memanggilnya dengan sebutan ahjussi, dan sekarang seorang bocah bergigi kelinci dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya untuk membelikan minuman.

"Bocah-bocah kurang ajar" geram Siwon

"Minie benar oppa, Kyunie haus" Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan sepasang mata hazelnya yang tentu saja meluluhkan Siwon. Dengan berat hati Siwon pun menjauhi ketiga bocah itu untuk membeli minuman.

"Kyunie, Ahjussi tadi siapa sih ?" Tanya Zhou Mi tapi tatapannya tetap terarah kebukunya

"Namjachingu Kyunie"

"MWO ?!" Zhou Mi dan Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya

"Tapi kan dia sudah tua Kyunie" kata Sungmin sebal

"Ne, yang pantas menjadi namjachingu Kyunie itu hanya aku" Kali ini Zhou Mi yang berbicara

"Andwee ! yang pantas itu aku !" protes Sungmin

"Aku !"

"Aku !"

Kedua bocah it uterus saja beradu mulut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung

"Memangnya namjachingu itu apa sih ?" batin Kyuhyun polos.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang menonton televisi. Ah tidak, sepertinya lebih cocok jika dikatakan hanya Siwon yang menonton televisi, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya duduk disamping Siwon sambil memeluk boneka Pikachu miliknya. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang ditonton oleh Siwon. Merasa bosan karena tidak diperhatikan, Kyuhyun menarik-narik ujung baju Siwon. Merasa bajunya ditarik, Siwon pun menoleh kerah Kyuhyun.

"Wae Kyu ?"

"Kyunie bosan oppa" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Siwon terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin imut dimatanya

"Lalu Kyunie mau bagaimana ?" Siwon menyelipkan rambut Kyuhyun kebelakang telinga

"Kyunie tidak tahu" kata Kyuhyun lirih

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon, tapi namja itu malah semakin erat memeluknya sehingga mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun. Siwon menciumi rambut Kyuhyun yang baru ia sadari sangat harum.

"Oppa" panggil Kyuhyun

"Hmm" gumam Siwon sambil tetap menciumi surai lembut Kyuhyun yang terasa nyaman dihidungnya

"Namjachingu itu apa ?"

Siwon langsung memelototkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun

"Waktu itu eomma pernah bilang bahwa oppa itu namjachingu Kyunie" jelas Kyuhyun kemudian

"Namjachingu itu namja selain appa yang menyukai dan menyayangi Kyunie" kata Siwon asal, tapi entah mengapa penjelasan Siwon barusan membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona, sayangnya Siwon tidak bisa melihatnya karena posisi Kyuhyun saat ini membelakanginya. Andai Siwon bisa melihatnya.

"Berarti oppa suka Kyunie ?" Tanya Kyuhyun malu-malu. Mendengar itu Siwon malah tertawa. Rasanya sulit sekali menjawab pertanyaan sesederhana itu.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja"

"Jadi oppa tidak suka Kyunie, padahal Kyunie suka oppa"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Entah dia yang salah mendengar atau apa. Nada bicara Kyuhyun barusan seperti seorang yeoja yang baru saja ditolak cintanya

.

.

.

.

"Oppa" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Siwon dengan kesal. Pasalnya ia sudah melakukan kegiatan seperti itu sejak 15 menit yang lalu tapi Siwon tetap tidak mau bangun. Mentang-mentang hari sabtu, sekolah libur.

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Gadis kecil itu menghampiri Kulkas yang ada didapur. Dengan semangat dibukanya pintu kulkas, tapi wajahnya seketika muram melihat isi kulkas yang mengenaskan. Hanya ada beberapa botol air mineral. Miris sekali.

"Hiks.." sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir plum Kyuhyun

"Eomma, Kyunie lapar hikss.."

.

.

Siwon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari mengusik tidurnya. Diliriknya jam mungil yang ada dimeja nakas. Jam 9. Siwon segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamarnya dengan tubuh yang terlihat segar. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat Kyuhyun tidur di sofa. Segera dihampirinya bocah manis itu. Diusapnya pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Tiba-tiba mata Siwon menangkap adanya 2 botol yang tergeletak diatas meja. Diraihnya salah satu botol itu. Ditatapnya bergantian antara botol ditangannya dan Kyuhyun yang tidur disofa. Kedua alis tebalnya menyatu.

"Apa anak ini sangat haus sampai menghabiskan 2 botol air mineral ?"

.

.

"Eungh" Kyuhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Dahinya mengernyit. Ini kamar tidurnya dan Siwon. Padahal ia merasa bahwa dirinya tadi tertidur disofa karena merasa kembung setelah meminum 2 botol besar air mineral.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyunie ?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Dapat dilihatnya siwon sedang tersenyum sambil melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Ne oppa" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil

"Kyunie lapar oppa" rengek Kyuhyun saat Siwon sudah duduk disampingnya. Siwon terkekeh melihatnya. Ia jadi tau sekarang apa penyebab bocah manis didepannya mabuk air mineral.

"Kajja kita makan" Siwon meraih lengan mungil Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam diposisinya, membuat Siwon menatapnya bingung.

"Kita tidak punya makanan oppa, tadi pagi Kyunie sudah memeriksa kulkas" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya membuat Siwon mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Oppa tahu, makanya tadi oppa belanja dulu"

.

.

"Waaa jjajangmyeon !" Kyuhyun menatap makanan didepannya dengan mata berbinar. Siapapun pasti tahu bahwa bocah manis itu sangat menggilai jjajangmyeon.

"Kenapa Cuma satu mangkuk oppa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos

"Oppa tadi sudah makan" wajah Kyuhyun mendadak suram mendengar jawaban Siwon barusan. Padahal tadinya ia berfikir bahwa Siwon ingin makan semangkuk berdua dengan dirinya. Seperti yang sering ia lihat ditelevisi.

"Kenapa Kyu ? kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu ?" Tanya Siwon sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun

"Padahal Kyunie ingin makan jjajangmyeon ini berdua dengan oppa, seperti ditelevisi" jawab Kyuhyun jujur dan pernyataan itu hampir sukses membuat mata Siwon keluar dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bel mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang saat itu sedang asik menonton televise. Siwon segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek !

"Annyeong !"

Siwon terjungkal kebelakang saat 3 yeoja didepannya tiba-tiba masuk dan menubruknya. Mereka adalah Nyonya Choi, Nyonya Cho dan Ahra.

"Aaa mianhae Siwonie, kami benar-benar tidak sengaja" ujar Nyonya Cho sambil membantu Siwon berdiri

"Nan-gwenchana" kata Siwon meringis

"Oppa, siapa yang da.. EONNIE !" Kyuhyun yang baru muncul langsung menghambur ke arah Ahra. "Jeongmal bogoshippoyo" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Ahra dan yeoja cantik itu balas memeluk Kyuhyun

"Nado Kyunie" Ahra tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun

"Jadi Kyunie hanya merindukan Ahra eonnie eoh ?" celetuk Nyonya Cho dengan nada pura-pura sedih. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Ahra dan segera menerjang sang eomma.

"Kyunie sangat merindukan eomma !" pekik Kyuhyun

Semua yang ada disitu tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Yah namanya juga masih ana-anak.

Saat ini Siwon dan Ahra sedang duduk nyaman disofa sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuan kakak tercintanya. Lalu Nyonya Cho dan Nyonya Choi ? mereka hanya mengantarkan Ahra dan selanjutnya malah pergi shopping.

"Noona kapan sampai di Seoul ?" Tanya Siwon membuka pembicaraan

"Kemarin Wonie" Ahra tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut bergelombang milik Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya, noona mau minum apa ? biar ku ambilkan"

"Aniyo, kau ini menganggapku seperti orang lain saja. Biar nanti aku ambil sendiri" jawab Ahra lembut membuat Siwon semakin terpesona dengan yeoja cantik dihadapannya.

"Eonnie punya sesuatu untuk Kyunie" kata Ahra tiba-tiba

"Jeongmal ?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan begitu antusias

"Ne" Ahra merogoh tas tangannya, mengambil benda mungil berwarna hitam pekat kemudian menyodorkannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Woaaa, inikan PSP Kyunie yang waktu itu rusak" Kyuhyun meraih PSP yang diberikan Ahra dengan pandangan takjub

"Ne, eonnie sudah memperbaikinya chagi" jelas Ahra sambil tersenyum manis

Siwon yang melihat keakraban kakak-adik didepannya ikut tersenyum. Ia ingin sekali merasakan seperti mereka. Tapi sayangnya dia anak tunggal.

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bel mengagetkan 3 manusia. Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu

Cklek !

"Yoona ?"

**TBC**

**Aaaaaa Jeongmal Mianhae ne tidak bisa membalas review dari kalian :( **

**Tapi jujur Mei seneng pake banget karena kalian sudah menghargai tulisan Mei ^^**

**Mei juga mau minta maaf karena cukup lama menelantarkan fic ini, **

**Mei sekarang kan udah kelas 3 jadi banyak tugas numpuk *curhat**

**Oiya. Besok sampai rabu Mei mau Ujikom, doain biar Mei bisa lancar ngerjainnya ya Chingudeul ^^**

**I Love You All :* **


	7. Chapter 6

**My Kyunnie**

**Pairing : Siwon x Kyuhyun**

**Rated : T**

**Warnig : GS, typo(s)**

**Happy Reading ^^**

"Annyeong Siwonnie" sapa Yoona sambil tersenyum lebar

"Mengapa kau kesini ?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada gugup. Bagaimana tidak ? Saat ini ada Ahra diapartemennya. Apa jadinya jika Ahra melihat Yoona ?

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku ingin mengunjungimu" jawab Yoona dengan ceria. Dengan santainya Yoona melangkah masuk ke apartemen milik Siwon. Dengan sigap Siwon meraih tangan Yoona.

"Yoong sebaiknya kau pulang ne ?"

"Yak ! Kau mengusirku ?!" Yoona berteriak didepan muka Siwon membuat 2 orang yang sedang menonton televisi berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Siwon"

Suara rendah milik seseorang membuat Siwon dan Yoona menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dapat mereka lihat seorang wanita cantik tengah berdiri sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

'Tamatlah riwayatku' batin Siwon nelangsa. Beda dengan Siwon, Yoona malah terlihat berseri saat melihat Ahra

"Annyeong eonnie, Im Yoona imnida" Yoona membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Ahra

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Siwonnie memiliki kakak perempuan secantik eonnie" kata Yoona kemudian.

Mendengar itu Ahra hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil tapi matanya tetap menatap tajam ke arah Siwon. Siwon yang ditatap seperti itu oleh calon kakak iparnya menjadi semakin gugup. Namja itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Kalau boleh tahu kau siapanya Siwon ?" mata Siwon membulat mendengar pertanyaan Ahra yang barusan ditujukan kepada Yoona. Sedangkan Yoona sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

**Yoona POV**

Eh kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu ? Kenapa juga dia tidak menyuruhku duduk terlebih dahulu. Ck, menyebalkan sekali ! Tapi aku harus tahan. Aku harus memberikan kesan baik kepada wanita yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah kakak dari namja yang ku sukai. Aku harus bisa mengambil hatinya agar perjuanganku mendapatkan Siwon semakin mudah.

"Aku teman sekelasnya Siwonnie dan bisa dibilang kami dekat sekali" aku mencoba memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya, tapi ini perasaanku saja atau memang dia tidak suka padaku yah ? Matanya memandangku dan Siwon secara bergantian dengan tatapan yang sulit err-diartikan

"Oh begitu" wanita itu malah melenggang pergi meninggalkan aku dan Siwon. Apa-apaan dia ? Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menerima tamu dengan baik ? Kalau saja di bukan kakak Siwon, sudah ku jambak rambutnya !

**Yoona POV end**

Siwon semakin bingung saja dengan keadaan yang terjadi sekarang. Yoona pun hanya berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

"Eum Yoong" Siwon memanggil Yoona dengan gugup. Gadis yang dipanggil pun menoleh dengan pandangan yang seolah bertanya ada-apa-Siwonnie ?

"Sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan saja ne" Siwon menggenggam salah satu tangan Yoona dan mengajaknya keluar. Yoona yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Siwon

.

.

"Eonnie, Wonnie oppa kemana sih ? Kenapa lama sekali ?" Ahra menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan adik manisnya. Ini sudah ke 10 kalinya Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang sama dalam satu jam terakhir. Dibelainya rambut panjang adiknya dengan penuh sayang. Miris rasanya melihat perasaan adiknya yang ternyata hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa adiknya meskipun masih berusia 7th tapi sudah mengerti rasanya menyukai lawan jenis. Cho Kyuhyun, adik imutnya itu sangat mencintai sosok Choi Siwon. Setiap kali ia menanyakan tentang Siwon, Kyuhyun pasti akan menceritakan segalanya tentang Siwon dengan sangat antusias. Ahra juga tidak bodoh, ia bisa menduga bahwa Siwon dan gadis yang tadi bernama Im Yoona pasti bukan hanya sekedar teman. Apalagi Kyuhyun juga pernah menceritakan tentang Yoona yang mengganggu acaranya dengan Siwon.

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang kok" Ahra menyunggingkan senyum berusaha menghibur adiknya

"Kenapa Wonnie oppa selalu meninggalkan Kyunnie ? Apa Wonnie oppa memang tidak menyukai Kyunnie ya eonnie ?"

nyutt

Hati Ahra serasa dihantam batu besar saat mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Apa Siwon benar-benar tidak menyukai adiknya ? Tapi kenapa ? Apa karena umur Kyuhyun yang masih terlalu kecil ? Tapi kalau memang Siwon tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, harusnya namja itu menolak perjodohan ini kan ?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di fikiran Ahra. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyusup ke hatinya. Andai saja dia dulu mau dijodohkan dengan Siwon, adiknya tak akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

Ya, awalnya memang Ahra yang akan dijodohkan dengan Siwon tapi Ahra langsung menolak begitu tahu usia Siwon 5 tahun lebih muda darinya. Apalagi Ahra juga sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sekarang tinggal di Jepang. Awalnya ayahnya sempat marah karena sebelumnya orangtuanya dan orangtua Siwon sudah memiliki janji untuk menjodohkan putra-putri mereka. Tapi Ahra tetaplah Ahra. Seorang gadis cantik yang keras kepala. Ia terlalu mencintai kekasihnya dan ia sempat mengancam orangtuanya akan pergi dari rumah jika ayahnya tetap memaksakan perjodohan itu. Dengan berat hati ayahnya pun bermaksud menyatakan ketidak bersediaan putrinya untuk dijodohkan dengan Siwon.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang menemani ayahnya yang sedang bekerja diruang kerjanya melihat foto Siwon ada di meja.

**Flashback on**

"Appa ini siapa ?" seorang bocah berkulit putih pucat menunjukkan selembar foto seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum kepada ayahnya

"Namanya Choi Siwon, wae chagi ?" tuan Cho segera membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya

"Tampan sekali, seperti pangeran" Kyuhyun kecil berkata dengan polosnya. Pernyataan itu membuat tuan Cho sedikit kaget. Tapi kekagetannya segera berubah menjadi senyuman saat sebuah ide terlintas difikirannya

**Flashback off**

Saat itu Ahra sempat tidak percaya dengan keputusan ayahnya. Ada rasa senang sekaligus khawatir dihatinya. Senang karena dirinya tidak jadi dijodohkan tapi khawatir juga karena biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun masih seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Ia tidak berhak menentang keputusan ayahnya, toh dia juga tidak mau dijodohkan. Apalagi keluarga Choi juga tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Bagi mereka yang penting 2 keluarga itu bisa bersatu. Lagi pula keluarga itu sudah jatuh hati pada kepolosan dan keimutan adik tercintanya.

Tapi sekarang, ia jadi merasa berdosa pada Kyuhyun. Ia seperti melimpahkan sebuah beban ke punggung kecil milik adiknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat beberapa lumba-lumba yang sedang melakukan atraksi melewati lingkaran yang dikelilingi api.

Saat ini Kyuhyun memang sedang berada di sebuah tempat rekreasi bersama kakaknya. Ahra berinisiatif mengajak adiknya jalan-jalan daripada melihat wajah murung adiknya karena Siwon tak kunjung pulang.

"Wah, lumba-lumbanya hebat sekali ya eonnie" Kyuhyun menunjuk seekor lumba-lumba yang sedang memainkan bola dengan antusias

"Ne Kyunnie benar" Ahra tersenyum ke arah adiknya

"Kyunnie senang sekali bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini lagi"

Hati Ahra kembali berdenyut sakit saat melihat adik tersayangnya merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Dia seperti merasa bahagia sekali. Anak sekecil Kyuhyun pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang ia rasakan dengan jujur kan? Jadi Apakah selama tinggal bersama dengan Siwon, namja itu tak pernah mengajak adiknya jalan-jalan ?

.

.

Siwon menatap boneka pikachu milik Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Biasanya dia selalu tidur berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun tidak ada disampingnya. Bocah manis itu sedang berada di rumah orangtuanya karena sang kakak katanya ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyuhyun mumpung dirinya sedang berada di Korea.

Awalnya Siwon merasa biasa saja saat menerima telepon dari Ahra. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan aneh mulai menyusup kehatinya saat ia ingin tidur di kasurnya yang juga kasur Kyuhyun. Biasanya saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Kyuhyun akan merengek minta dibacakan dongeng atau terkadang minta ditepuk-tepuk halus bokongnya supaya ia bisa cepat tidur.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, tangannya meraih bantal yang sering dipakai Kyuhyun. Dia bisa merasakan wangi shampoo Kyuhyun yang menempel di bantal itu. Wangi yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dan mabuk disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

"Eugh" sinar matahari mengusik tidur seorang namja tampan. Namja itu-Choi Siwon mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

Tangannya meraba-raba tempat disampingnya

"Kyu ayo ba-"

Seketika itu juga sebuah tanda seru muncul di mata Siwon. Ditepuknya dahinya dengan lumayan keras. Ia baru ingat bahwa Kyuhyun masih berada di rumah orangtuanya.

Siwon segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

20 menit kemudian Siwon sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Namja itu terlihat rapih memakai seragam sekolahnya dan menggendong tas miliknya yang berwarna hitam. Siwon segera keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemennya kemudian melangkah menuju tempat parkir.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ini masih terlalu pagi, jadi tak ada alasan untuk terburu-buru. Namja itu melirik tempat disampingnya. Kosong. Tidak ada Kyuhyun disana. Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali ?

"Arghh !" Siwon mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Seperti ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

.

.

Sore itu Siwon dan kedua temannya tampak duduk disebuah restaurant. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam mereka karena sepulang sekolah mereka memang langsung ke tempat itu.

"Hey Won, aku perhatikan seharian ini wajahmu aneh sekali, kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita pada kami"

Ujar Donghae sambil meminum jus miliknya sedangkan yang ditanya malah seperti tidak mendengarkan karena Siwon asik mengaduk-aduk kopinya.

Donghae mendengus kesal saat Siwon tidak juga menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Oh iya, ini sudah jam 3. Kau tidak menjemput Kyuhyun ?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang bersuara.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, Siwon menghela nafasnya.

"Dia sedang berada di rumah orangtuanya"

"Benarkah ?!" tanya EunHae bersamaan membuat Siwon mendengus

"Apa kau membuat masalah lagi ?" tuduh Eunhyuk sambil memicingkan matanya

"Yak ! Jangan menuduhku !" jawab Siwon tidak terima

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa kau sensitif sekali" kata Eunhyuk membela diri

"Kemarin Cho Ahra, kakaknya Kyuhyun datang ke apartement kami"

"Lalu ?" tanya Donghae penasaran

Plakk !

"Jangan memotong ceritaku !"

"Ok, ok" Donghae mengusap kepalanya yang habis dilecehkan oleh tangan Siwon.

"Dan entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, Yoona juga datang ke apartemenku"

"WHAT ?!"

Plakk

Kali ini Siwon melecehkan kepala Eunhyuk

"Jangan mengagetkanku pabbo !"

Eunhyuk hanya cengar-cengir sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Setelah itu aku mengajak Yoona jalan-jalan, saat aku kembali ke apartement Kyuhyun dan Ahra Noona sudah tidak ada" Siwon menarik nafasnya sebentar

"Sore harinya Ahra Noona menelfonku dan mengatakan Kyuhyun akan menginap dirumah keluarga Cho karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Kyuhyun" Lanjut Siwon kemudian

"Lalu apa masalahnya ?" tanya Eunhyuk belum mengerti

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau" jawab Siwon dengan lesu

"Aku hanya merasa aneh saja saat tidur tidak ada Kyuhyun disisiku. Tidak ada yang merengek dibacakan dongeng, tidak ada yang minta ditepuk pahanya. Tadi pagi juga tidak ada yang merajuk minta dibuatkan sarapan. Mungkin aku merindukannya"

EunHae tersenyum penuh arti mendengar penjelasan Siwon yang seperti orang menggerutu.

"Itu tandanya kau mencintainya" celetuk Donghae.

Siwon membulatkan matanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin ? Baru sehari tidak bertemu saja kau sudah uring-uringan seperti itu" cibir Eunhyuk

"Ne Hyukkie benar, padahal saat Yoona tidak masuk sekolah kau tidak seperti ini" tambah Donghae.

Siwon terdiam mendengar kata-kata EunHae. Apa benar dia mulai mencintai Kyuhyun ? Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jatuh cinta pada anak kecil ?

Hah, Choi Siwon memang pabbo. Di dunia ini bukan hanya ada cinta pada pandangan pertama, ada juga cinta yang muncul karena terbiasa. Hey, cinta juga tidak memandang usia kan ?

**TBC**

**Jeongmal gomawo yang udah mau review, maaf yah engga bisa dibales satu-satu. Tapi demi apapun Mei seneng baca review kalian karena itu artinya cerita Mei ini mendapat respon ^^**

**Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo *bow**


End file.
